4/29
Kalın yazı Arapça harfli ayet metni Latin harflerine transcriptli metin يَاأَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ ءَامَنُوا لَا تَأْكُلُوا أَمْوَالَكُمْ بَيْنَكُمْ بِالْبَاطِلِ إِلَّا أَنْ تَكُونَ تِجَارَةً عَنْ تَرَاضٍ مِنْكُمْ وَلَا تَقْتُلُوا أَنْفُسَكُمْ إِنَّ اللَّهَ كَانَ بِكُمْ رَحِيمًا Kelime anlamlı meal Ya eyyühellezıne amenu la te'külu emvaleküm beyneküm bil batıli illa en tekune ticaraten an teradım minküm ve la taktülu enfüseküm innellahe kane biküm rahıyma Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey inananlar, aranızda, mallarınızı haksız yere ve boşuboşuna yemeyin, ancak karşılıklı bir uzlaşmayla yapılan alışveriş başka ve birbirinizi öldürmeyin, şüphe yok ki Allah, size rahimdir. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey iman edenler, mallarınızı, sizden karşılıklı anlaşmadan (doğan) bir ticaretten başka haksız 'nedenler ve yollarla’ (batılca) yemeyin. Ve kendi nefislerinizi öldürmeyin. Şüphesiz, Allah, sizi çok esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda batıl yollarla yemeyin; ancak karşılıklı hoşnutluğa dayanan ticaretle (yiyin) ve nefislerinizi öldürmeyin. 8 Şüphesiz Allah size karşı çok merhametlidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda batıl yollarla yemeyin. Ancak karşılıklı rıza ile yapılan ticaretle olursa başka. Kendinizi helak etmeyin. Şüphesiz Allah size karşı çok merhametlidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda batıl yollarla yemeyin. Ancak karşılıklı rıza ile yapılan ticaretle olursa başka. Kendinizi helâk etmeyin. Şüphesiz Allah, size karşı çok merhametlidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey iman edenler! Karşılıklı rızaya dayanan ticaret olması hali müstesna, mallarınızı, batıl (haksız ve haram yollar) ile aranızda (alıp vererek) yemeyin. Ve kendinizi öldürmeyin. Şüphesiz Allah, sizi esirgeyecektir. Edip Yüksel Meali İnananlar! Birbirinizin malını haksızlık ve hile ile yemeyin; karşılıklı rıza ile yapılan ticaret olursa başka. Birbirinizi öldürmeyin. ALLAH size Rahimdir Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda haksızlıkla yemeyin. Ancak kendi rızanızla yaptığınız ticaretle yemeniz helaldir. Birbirinizin canına kıymayın. Şüphesiz Allah, size karşı çok merhametlidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Mallarınız aranızda batıl behanelerle yemeyin, kendiliğinizden rızalaşarak akdettiğiniz bir ticaret olmak başka, kendilerinizi öldürmeyin de, Allah size cidden bir rahîm bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey imân etmiş olanlar! Mallarınızı aranızda bâtıl yere yemeyiniz. Meğer ki karşılklı rızayla yapıları bir ticaret olsun. Ve kendinizi de öldür-eyiniz. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ sizlere rahîmdir. Muhammed Esed Ey imân etmiş olanlar! Mallarınızı aranızda bâtıl yere yemeyiniz. Meğer ki karşılklı rızayla yapıları bir ticaret olsun. Ve kendinizi de öldür-eyiniz. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ sizlere rahîmdir. Suat Yıldırım Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı aranızda meşrû olmayan yollarla yemeyin. Karşılıklı rıza ile yapılan bir ticaret yapmanız ise, elbette meşrûdur. Sakın haram yiyerek, başkasının hakkını gasbederek kendinizi öldürmeyin. Allah size pek merhametlidir.* Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey inananlar, mallarınızı aranızda batılla (doğru olmayan yollarla, haksız yere) yemeyin. Kendi rızanızla yaptığınız ticaret olursa başka. Canlarınızı da öldürmeyin. Doğrusu Allah, size karşı çok merhametlidir. Şaban Piriş Meali Ey iman edenler! Mallarınızı, aranızda karşılıklı anlaşma, bir ticaret olmadan ve batıl yollarla yemeyin, kendinizi mahvetmeyin. Şüphesiz Allah size karşı çok merhametlidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey iman edenler! Birbirinizin malını haksız şekilde yemeyin. Ancak karşılıklı rıza ile yaptığınız ticaret müstesnadır. Nefislerinizi öldürmeyin.(15) Muhakkak ki Allah size karşı pek merhametlidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey inananlar! Mallarınızı aranızda bâtıl bir yolla/tutarsız bahanelerle yemeyin. Kendi hoşnutluğunuzla gerçekleşmiş bir ticaret olursa başka. Kendi canlarınıza kıymayın/intihar etmeyin. Hiç kuşkusuz, Allah, size karşı çok merhametlidir. Yusuf Ali (English) O ye who believe!(541) Eat not up your property among yourselves in vanities: But let there be amongst you Traffic and trade by mutual good-will: Nor kill (or destroy) yourselves: for verily Allah hath been to you Most Merciful!* M. Pickthall (English) O ye who believe! Squander not your wealth among yourselves in vanity, except it be a trade by mutual consent, and kill not one another. Lo! Allah is ever Merciful unto you. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri